It has become a common practice to install metal bars in windows and doors, in order to prevent the access of intruders through the glass. In other situations, a separate hinged door structure of metal rods is pivotally connected in place of a storm door in an entry opening of a building.
However, a popular style of door structure for rooms opening onto decks and the like are sliding glass patio doors. While there are various apparatus for securing a sliding glass door, such apparatus generally relate to the securing of the door to prevent movement of the door. Thus, rods may be placed within the slide track of the door to prevent slidable movement of the door, and various locks may be utilized between the sliding door and door jamb to prevent sliding movement of the door. However, such devices do nothing to prevent an intruder from merely breaking the glass of the door and entering the building.